


Six Feet Under

by kunstvogel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I am not your happy ending author, Riza deserves better, Terminal Illnesses, Whump, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Roy has only just started on his downward spiral...and it takes hitting rock bottom to realize you've fallen. Unfinished fic.





	1. Chapter 1

James stood at Alphonse's side, watching his father in silence. The Amestrian flag covering the casket was removed and carefully folded into a triangle by Führer Grumman, and the casket lowered into the earth.

Rifles fired, and James saw Edward, Winry and Alphonse all flinch, but he did not.

Looking back to his father, he watched as the man accepted the flag, jaw clenched, and nodded solemnly.

He tucked it under his arm and saluted Grumman before the elder - James's great-grandfather - turned away. His mother's casket was buried, and people began to leave, until it was just James, Edward, Emmett, and Roy standing before the burial site.

After a good thirty minutes the job was done and the soldiers saluted Roy before leaving. He swallowed thickly, stepping closer to the headstone, and bent down to place a single red rose at the foot of the grave marker.

"Thank you," he whispered, barely audible. "For everything. I love you," he paused, closing his eyes and grimacing against his emotional anguish.

"My Queen."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It started with the cough; seven months into her second pregnancy.

Roy was torn from his sleep by deep, painful coughing from Riza. She smiled and said she was fine, but they both knew she was lying. Roy scheduled a doctor’s appointment the next day, fear settling in his stomach like rocks. He knew that sound - her father had been the only person he spent time with for nearly two years of his life, after all. Since he’d never sought medical attention, Roy did not know _what_ he suffered from or if it could be treated, much less even considered that it could be hereditary.

Unfortunately, the doctor could not determine what caused her coughing either. He could hear that something was building up inside her lungs, but Riza had never smoked, and she couldn’t offer any other explanation as to what it was. Over the weeks, Roy noticed that she had begun to lose weight, in spite of maintaining a normal appetite. They experimented with her diet to no avail, and she began to fall increasingly ill as the time passed.

Despite her newfound illness, Riza insisted upon reporting to work daily. Roy supposed he could have ordered her to stay home and rest, as he was now a General and she was still his subordinate, but he didn’t have the heart to deny his partner her pride. After all, Roy had spent his whole life keeping his own; washing his name off every time it was dragged through the mud. How could he deny her something he held so dear to himself?

It was after three weeks of growing concern from all involved that Riza finally gave in, requesting leave. Roy accepted without a fight, quietly planning for his own leave when his schedule opened up. Their son, James, was excited to spend time at home with his mother, at the least. Roy figured it would be better for the boy, as he’d often asked why he had to spend so much time at daycare. After another week had passed, Roy got some leave of his own. He came home to James and Riza playing on the floor with the wooden trains he’d gotten from Edward for his third birthday. He teased Riza about being out of bed, and she shot back about him slacking off, and it felt like they were a normal family. Roy showered and dressed before joining them on the floor for a while.

Later that night, Riza had brought up the topic Roy had been dreading - what about the baby? She listened intently as he rambled, listing off all of his worries and trying to find something positive for every one of them. When he ran out of things to say, Riza simply smiled and said, “We’ll see what happens, then.” And Roy would have laughed in any other situation, but he found himself on the verge of tears, staring at her face as if committing every part of it to his memory.

The baby, as it turned out, was born healthy and on time, with no sign of illness at all. His hair and eyes were as dark and wispy as his father’s, so much unlike James’s thick blonde hair and light chestnut eyes.

James rambled on and on about his new baby brother until he actually had to hold the child, during which he was completely silent and wide-eyed. Black Hayate and Misaki watched the baby with mild interest, their own three pups having been raised and adopted off. Riza decided on the baby’s name, as Roy had named James. Emmett was what she chose, and Roy sniggered. “He doesn’t look like an Emmett,” he explained.

“You don’t look like a Roy,” Riza replied tartly, the effect dulled by her sudden coughing fit.

Roy stuck his tongue out playfully. “You could tell my parents that, but I never knew them.”

Soon after Emmett’s birth, Riza fell too ill to continue working. Roy, however, insisted that she at least be treated from home, unhappy with the idea of her in the hospital. The doctors agreed reluctantly, and the little that could be done for her was moved into their bedroom. James asked to go back to daycare, having begun to miss his friends, and Roy allowed it; extending his leave to take care of Riza and the new baby.

They all seemed happy enough, but the glances Roy and Riza often shared said otherwise.

They were _terrified._

*

Roy stood at the door to their bedroom, hesitating. He could hear Riza coughing from inside, the sound she so actively tried to hide when he was in her sight. She hadn’t missed how his face grew haggard and tired over the weeks as he worried about her, and tried to keep him from worrying in hopes that he’d take better care of himself.

“Damn it,” Roy whispered, gritting his teeth in anguish. He knocked on the door, opening it and stepping in.

“Riza…?” She looked up at him from her position on the bed, her sherry eyes meeting his onyx ones.

“Yes?” Her voice was fairly strong in spite of the coughing she fought to control. Roy approached Riza slowly, sitting on the bed next to her.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” He asked the question softly, watching her like a hawk.

Riza smiled weakly. “Better,” she answered.

“Good. Do you need anything...? I can make coffee, if-if you want.” He cursed mentally at his stutter. Riza didn’t seem to notice the slip, though, smiling at him weakly.

“That would be nice,” she agreed.

“Ok, sweetheart. I'll be right back,” Roy said, kissing her on the forehead before getting up again. Riza watched him with a soft smile as he left the room. She coughed quietly, feeling the weight in her lungs shift, but no relief came from the action. Sighing, Riza laid back against the headboard until Roy came back, holding two cups of coffee.

“Thank you,” Riza rasped as she took the mug gratefully, letting the warmth seep into her hands.

“Anything for you,” Roy said, watching her briefly before sipping at his own coffee. “So...James’s babysitter says he’s been learning pretty quickly.” A small smile graced his lips, and Riza smiled back at him, relishing in the way his dark eyes lit up from the gesture.

“That’s wonderful,” she replied.

“Yeah. She said he’s probably going to be a little genius,” Roy chuckled at that. “He’s almost into kindergarten material already.”

“I’m glad,” Riza said softly, sipping at her coffee.

Roy nodded. “Me too. Elysia keeps asking when they can play together. And I’ve heard that Ed’s had his hands full with his own kids.” Roy paused for a drink. “Never thought of him as a parent.”

Riza smirked. “You’ll be their grandpa, then. Theoretically.” Roy flushed.

“I am not their father,” he insisted. “Why does everyone imply that?”

“Because it fits,” Riza responded. “Besides, _I_ think Ed would make a good parent Just like you do.” Roy frowned slightly.

“I’m not that great,” he argued. “Nothing compared to you…” Roy trailed off as Riza was silent, finishing her coffee. “Do you...want anything to eat? I...feel like I should do something. Emmett is sleeping, so...since I'm off...I've been kind o-of, well...u-useless…”

Riza smiled softly. “Roy, don't worry. You are a great father, and I don't need anything yet. You're not useless. Okay?”

Roy nodded weakly, sniffling. “Okay. Okay. I-I love you, Riza.” His eyes burned with unshed tears, but he fought against them, reaching for her hand hesitantly. The blonde set down her coffee mug, taking his hand in hers. She smiled as Roy sniffled again, eyes downcast and appearing lost in thought.

Roy’s eyes met hers again, over-bright with emotion. “Is it okay...if I get in with you?” He asked the question with such quiet desperation Riza couldn’t say no if she wanted, and she nodded gently, scooting over for him. He crawled under the covers with her, hugging her thin body close to his.

“Thank you,” Roy whispered against her collarbone, and Riza wrapped her own arms around him. She felt the tense muscles of his shoulder, and massaged them absently. Roy exhaled, shuddering against her and allowing the contact.

“Hey Riza…?” His voice was husky with exhaustion as he began to relax in her arms.

“Hmm?” Riza asked, still massaging his shoulders.

“I love you...so much. Don’t ever leave…” Roy mumbled, trailing off as he closed his eyes. Riza’s unconscious smile faded, and her hands paused.

“I love you too, Roy,” she whispered. Roy moaned softly, and she resumed the massage.

“Just promise me that much,” he all but whispered, and Riza kissed his forehead, calming him.

“I promise,” Riza mumbled, something deep in her gut twisting at the words. _I can’t promise anything, Roy..._

The couple fell asleep like that, sunlight filtering in through the curtains and casting dark shadows across their faces.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Roy opened the door, letting James through. “How was your day?” He asked, smiling down at the toddler. James grinned back, taking a seat at the dinner table as Roy closed the door and shed his coat.

“Good, Daddy,” he replied. “I got to play with my friends and we learned stuff.”

Roy chuckled. “That’s good to hear. Mommy was feeling better today too, maybe she’ll want to see you.” James nodded enthusiastically, eager to see her. “Would you like a snack?” Roy asked.

“Yes please,” James chirped, grinning. Roy nodded and sliced up an apple, setting it on the table and watching with a smile as James tore right into it. In the background, Riza coughed loudly. Roy’s smile faded, and he turned to go.

“I’m gonna check up on her...” He said, more to himself than to James. Hearing her coughing continue, he stepped right in without knocking.

“Sweetheart? Are you okay?” Roy stood at the foot of the bed and Riza’s coughing tapered down.

“Y-yeah,” she rasped, coughing again. Roy shook his head, unconvinced.

“S-should I make some tea? Or call a doctor?” He asked, fretting.

“No thank you, Roy. It’s fine.”

Roy ran a hand through his hair, exhaling heavily. “You’re s-sure?” Riza sighed and nodded, turning her attention to James as he walked in.

“Daddy?” He asked, and Roy turned to face him, startled.

“Oh- hey, kiddo. You finished your snack?”

James nodded, looking up at Riza. “Hi, Mommy,” he greeted quietly. Roy sat down on the bed beside Riza, looking exhausted. James looked back and forth between his parents briefly, sensing that his father was upset and it was because of his mother’s illness, but not knowing what to do about it.

“Is...is mommy and daddy okay?” He asked, his tiny voice soft with concern.

Roy sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and forced a small smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m just tired.” James nodded, not looking satisfied, when Riza was thrown into another coughing fit. James watched as Roy startled, the color draining from his face.

“Riza?” He asked, his voice strained with emotion. Riza nodded between coughing, looking mildly exasperated.

“Mommy…” James whined quietly, watching Roy grab Riza’s hand with trembling fingers.

“Please,” Roy whispered, and Riza’s fit stopped.

“I’m fine, you two,” she whispered, her voice raw.

Roy’s grip on her hand slackened slightly, but he didn’t let go. His eyes were dark with conflict. “You’re sure...?”

James climbed up onto the bed, sitting next to Roy on the bed. Riza answered Roy’s question with a weak nod, cringing when James tried to climb up on top of her, wrapping his arms around her thin body.

“Be gentle, James.” Roy reminded him, a wistful smile on his lips.

“Sorry, Daddy,” James said, hugging Riza gently.

“It’s fine,” Riza assured them, returning the toddler’s hug. Watching the contact, Roy felt something stir in his chest, but was distracted as he remembered that it was almost time to feed Emmett.

“I should make dinner. And get Emmett’s milk ready,” he said.

“Okay,” Riza agreed. Roy let go of her hand reluctantly, heading to the kitchen.

“Roy?” Riza called, and Roy paused.

“Yes?” He asked, watching as she began to sit up.

“I should help,” Riza mumbled, and James moved out of the way, watching.

“Will you be okay..?” Roy asked, hesitating as she winced, coughing again. Conflicted, he rubbed his fingers together. “Riza...you should stay in bed…don’t push yourself,” he reasoned.

Reluctantly, Riza sat back. “Okay,” she whispered.

“I know I’m a shitty cook, b-but...I won’t burn the kitchen down.” Roy smiled weakly.

“It’s not that,” Riza said, eyes locked with his.

“What is it?” Roy asked nervously. Riza looked down, silent, and Roy bit his lip. He walked back over to Riza. “Hey…”

Riza’s eyes locked with his again, and he felt his stomach drop as he read the emotion behind them. _I don’t have much time left, Roy._

“Is there...something I can do?” Roy asked, his voice gentle.

“After dinner, bring in the kids for a bit?” Riza asked. Roy faltered, his eyes wide at the implication.

“Alright…” He agreed, and Riza smiled. “Okay...well, I’m going to whip up some eggs and sausage, then.”

“That would be lovely,” Riza said, sounding appreciative.

“Eggs!” James cheered, jumping off of the bed and following Roy as he walked into the kitchen.

Noticing him, Roy smiled. “Hey, kiddo? You’re gonna watch?”

James nodded eagerly at the question, following his father. He sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Roy gathered the ingredients from the icebox and the utensils from the cabinets, his muscles tense with stress. He frowned, feeling powerless.

“Maybe I’ll cook as good as Mommy some day,” James commented as his father began cooking. Roy chuckled, sending James a smirk over his shoulder.

“Maybe,” Roy agreed, his voice soft. “That would be nice.” James made a soft noise of agreement, watching his father work with a quiet sense of discomfort. The room was silent except for the sizzling of the sausage.

“Daddy..?”

Roy was silent a moment before answering, his voice still quiet. “Yeah, James?”

“Is Mommy gonna be okay?” James watched as Roy paused, his shoulders stiff. He didn’t turn around when he responded.

“I’m not going to lie, kiddo. I don’t really know.” James nodded weakly, feeling fear settle in his stomach. His father sighed, resuming his cooking as he mused aloud.

“I know that no matter what happens, she loves all of us,” he said softly. James agreed quietly, distracted by the sudden sprinkling outside. He watched in curious fascination as the rain increased gradually, streaking the windows with haphazard trails of water.

Roy sighed, massaging his temple briefly. “It’s raining, huh?”

“Yeah,” James responded. “Daddy doesn’t like the rain?”

“No,” Roy said, quiet. “It reminds me of what I’ve lost.” As Roy worked, he remembered Hughes’s funeral - even if it hadn’t actually been raining that day, he always recalled it that way. It had been raining when his parents were killed, however. He felt James’s small arms wrap around his leg as the toddler hugged him, and he glanced down at his son briefly.

“Don’t be sad,” James said softly. Roy slipped a hand behind him, ruffling the toddler’s sandy blonde hair affectionately.

“I love you, kiddo,” the elder said, his lips twitching into a small smile.

“Love you too, Daddy,” James replied, letting him go and sitting back at the table. A flash of lightning caught his eye and he giggled when the clap of thunder rumbled outside of the house. After the incident, his thoughts wandered back to his ailing mother.

“Maybe one day Mommy can help me cook,” James mumbled. He didn’t see Roy pause, closing his eyes in sorrow.

“Yeah. Maybe,” he said.

James grinned, unaware of the moody silence coming from his father. “We can make cookies for your friends! ‘Specially Mr. Breda.”

Roy chuckled. “Cookies? I’m sure they’d appreciate that.”

“Yeah! I like sugar cookies the best,” James rambled on, watching his father finish cooking the sausages and begin on the eggs, cracking and dumping them into the skillet with practiced ease.

“Would you like to get the plates out? There’s some in the drying rack. Dinner’s almost ready,” Roy said, hearing James agree happily and get up, grabbing plates with a newfound energy. The toddler set them out on the table, and Roy thanked him as he finished cooking the eggs. He served food to each of the three plates, quietly noticing they were the ones from their wedding. Havoc had bought the couple an entire Xingese tableware set, teasing them about all of the extra mouths they’d have to feed.

In his musing, Roy had failed to hear the soft footsteps approaching him, and looked up to see Riza standing in the doorway, a tired smirk gracing her face.

“Mommy!” James exclaimed, cheering happily. “Look, Daddy, Mommy is getting better!”

“Riza?” Roy asked, startled and concerned.

“I’d like to accompany you all,” she said, chuckling in amusement.

“W-well, since you’re already in here…” Roy trailed off, frowning and huffing frustratedly. “Sit down before you regret coming out here.” Riza laughed - a real, genuine laugh - and took her seat at the table.

James and Roy both dug into their food with some gusto, and Riza watched them in silence before picking up her own fork. Noticing the tiny movement, Roy eyed her with a frown.

“You’re not hungry?”

“Oh, no. Sorry, I was thinking about something else.” She began to eat. Roy blinked, confused, but continued eating his own dinner. He yawned.

“I’m starting to miss work,” he admitted.

“Oh really?” Riza raised an eyebrow, curious.

“Yeah. It’s nice to walk around all day. And I’ll confess, I miss my paperwork.” Roy chuckled. James snuck a hand under the table, feeding Black Hayate a scrap of sausage.

“I sincerely doubt that,” Riza said, skeptical. Roy simply shrugged, finishing his meal.

“I miss you being all strict and serious too,” he said with a wink.

Riza rolled her eyes with a smirk, finishing her own dinner. James watched the exchange without comment, taking his plate to the sink once he’d eaten his dinner. Roy glanced at his pocketwatch briefly.

“Should I go wake up Emmett? I warmed up some milk for him. It should be cool enough by now.”

“Of course. May I feed him?” Riza asked, watching Roy smirk.

“If you really want to,” he teased, going off to wake the baby and coming back with him bundled up in his arms. Riza took the child, and Roy grabbed the bottle, handing it to her.

“James, would you like to help Mommy back to our room?” Roy asked, and the boy nodded happily. Roy cleared the table, washing the dishes as Riza fed Emmett. Once she had finished, James led her back into the bedroom.

Roy finished the dishes and joined his family, turning on the gas lanterns before hopping into bed with Riza and the children. They all sat in comfortable silence, which was only punctuated by the occasional string of hushed conversation, and the quiet pattering of rain on the roof.

 


	4. Chapter 4

James yawned from his spot on the bed, and Roy checked his pocket watch, smirking. “Heh. It’s already eleven. Been a long day…” Little did he know, it would forever be the longest day of his life.

“Yeah,” Riza agreed. “James, give Mommy a kiss?” She asked, and James giggled, kissing her on the forehead.

“Good night, Mommy.” The toddler climbed off the bed and watched as his father took Emmett carefully.

“Let’s put you two to bed,” Roy commented, leading James into his bedroom and tucking him in. He laid Emmett down in the crib and headed back to his own room, hearing Riza’s quiet coughs echo down the hallway. He stepped in and closed the door partially behind him.

“Riza?” He asked, watching her solemnly.

“I’m still here,” she said quietly. Roy smiled, changing into his pajama bottoms before climbing in with her. He rested on his side, face to face with Riza.

“Hey…” He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Hey, you,” Riza mimicked him with a soft smile. He reached out, taking her cheek into his palm hesitantly.

“You’re burning up,” Roy commented with a frown.

“I know,” she said.

“Should I call the doctor?” Roy massaged her cheek gently, a mindless action that betrayed his thoughtful expression. His fingers were rough and calloused, in particular his thumb and middle finger.

“Roy, it’s pointless,” Riza admitted, feeling her exhaustion in the form of a pulsing headache.

“Don’t talk like that. Please,” Roy said, his voice strained.

“Roy.”

“I can’t lose you now. We’re almost there, Riza,” he whispered. He moved his hand to her waist, kissing her neck gently. Her skin was salty. “Don’t go. Please...not like Maes. Not again.”

Riza kissed him on the temple, listening as he spoke.

“We need you…” He swallowed, closing his eyes against tears. “All of us need you,” he continued, burying his face in her collar.

“H-hey, Roy…” Riza’s voice cracked, her eyes watering.

“ _I-I_ need you! I c-can’t be a father by myself-!” Roy sobbed into her chest, clutching at her with a desperation she had never witnessed from him before. Swallowing thickly, she rubbed his back.

“I’m here,” she comforted, feeling her heart break.

“God, I love you...I love you so much…don’t leave me, please...” Roy whispered, the words muffled. Riza’s lip trembled as she placed a soft hand on the back of his neck, rubbing gentle circles into the tense muscles there.

“I love you too,” she assured him, holding him as he cried out his last tears, relaxing at her touch. She kissed him on the forehead and he moved his head up, wiping away his tears with a childlike sniffle and his eyes gazing intensely into hers.

“Riza…?”

A short spasm of coughs interrupted him, but he waited for her, taking her hand in his.

“Can I...kiss you?” He asked, looking deeply anguished. Riza smiled, quietly amused by his request for consent.

“Of course,” she whispered, pressing her forehead against his as he kissed her passionately, his eyes closed and lashes wet from tears. Riza turned onto her back, letting Roy straddle her as they tried to deny their need to breathe. He eventually broke the kiss, moving back only an inch as he caught his breath. His voice was husky as he spoke.

“I love you, Riza...my Queen,” he said, and Riza chuckled at his name for her.

“And I love you too, my king,” she murmured, pulling him into another kiss. Roy moaned against her lips, the deep sound reverberating between their two bodies as they kissed fervently. He pressed himself down against her, wanting to be as close as he could, and Riza grinned.

Noticing her expression, Roy raised an eyebrow lazily. “What’re you grinning about?”

“You,” Riza chuckled.

“What about me?” He tilted his head to the side, curious.

“I miss-” Riza was cut off by another coughing fit, turning her head to the side as she did.

“Hey...R-Riza?” Roy asked, anxious. He bit his lip as she finally came down from the spasm, meeting his eyes.

“H-hmm?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Roy sighed in relief, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“You were saying you missed something?”

“Oh,” She said, remembering. “I missed you.”

Roy paused in surprise. “Me? I’ve been here the whole week.”

“N-no...Like this,” she corrected, trailing her fingers along his back. Roy flushed, understanding what she meant.

“Oh...me too, actually,” he said softly, smiling at her. He laid his head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

It was fading.

With a pang of sadness, he clutched her close to him, kissing her gently. She returned the kiss before a spasm interrupted them, and she coughed deeply.

“Roy, I-I lo-” she was cut off by another round of coughs, looking into his wide, panicked eyes.

“H-hey...Riza-!”

She groaned as the fit stopped, smiling softly. A trail of blood dribbled down her lips and chin. “I love you,” she whispered, exhaling softly in release. The rain pelted against the roof as her eyes slid shut, and Roy remained where he was, frozen in shock.

 _“RIZA!”_ He shouted roughly, clutching her to his chest. She was still warm, but there was no heartbeat or respiration. “H-hey...don't...leave me like this...Riza, I-“ he cut himself off, choking as sobs wracked his frame.

“D-Daddy..?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Whoops.


	5. Chapter 5

Roy froze in his spot, eyes wide. “J-James...?” He turned to look at his son, his hands trembling. James watched with wide eyes, looking at his mother.

“Is Mommy sleeping...?” His voice was soft, shaking.

The elder cast a glance back at Riza, then stifled a horrified sob, ducking his head against his chest. James stepped forward hesitantly, but Roy managed to speak, his voice empty. “James, I need you to bring me the phone,” he rasped.

The toddler didn’t move an inch, staring back and forth between his parents.

Roy growled, hysteria threatening to overcome him. He looked up at his son. “James! Come on, snap out of it!” James flinched and ran into the living room, grabbed the phone hastily and brought it into the room. Roy took it quickly, dialing the emergency line.

He explained the situation and their location with a calm, flat voice. James stared blankly at his mother, and Roy was distracted from the phone. Her visage caught his eyes and he inhaled sharply, standing up and walking to the bedroom door. Roy stopped, still holding the phone to his ear.

“R-Riza,” he whispered. “Oh, g-goddamn…”

_"The ambulance will be there soon. Can you stay on the phone? Sir?"_

"She's gone," Roy whispered, numb with shock. "Riza's dead." His breath came out in gasps.

 _"Sir, you need to calm do-"_ He slammed the phone down, screaming. His fist hit the wall with a crack of agony, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Roy sank to his knees, cradling his broken fist. Riza was gone. His Queen was dead, and he was left with their two princes. How could he be a father? Without Riza at his back? How could he face his sons? A ragged scream tore from his throat and he sobbed, the sound filled with anguish beyond any he'd ever known to exist.

James, startled by the noise, took Riza’s limp arm in his small hands, shaking her. “Momma! Wake up! Daddy needs you- Daddy’s crying! Mommy?!” His small voice quickly grew frightened, and Roy whimpered, unable to get up..

“James, stop...she’s gone…” Not hearing his father, the toddler continued his frantic shaking.

“Mommy! We need you, please! Daddy’s crying an’ I’m scared!” Tears flowed down James’s cheeks as his world was turned upside down, and Roy couldn’t even bring himself to look at his son as his own pained sobs grew worse.

“James...James, p-please…” He trailed off, unable to find words. He watched through tears as James crawled onto the bed, sitting next to his mother and trying to wake her up as he cried.

“Daddy...please, Momma,” he pleaded.

Roy struggled to calm himself down, wiping the tears from his face but finding that they wouldn’t stop. He regressed into himself, shutting down as his mind was overwhelmed. He didn’t hear the paramedics burst into the room, cursing at the mess they’d walked into. Roy watched, detached, as two of them went to take Riza and James stopped them, eyes wild with rage.

“NO! DON’T TOUCH MOMMY!” He screamed, fighting the men.

“It's alright, kid! We're not going to take her from you. You're coming with, alright? We just need to get her onto the stretcher so we can help her,” the youngest one tried to comfort. James sniffled, getting off of the bed and standing against the wall. He watched them like a hawk as they moved Riza onto the stretcher.

The youngest paramedic smiled down at James weakly. “There you go,” she said. “Do you want to stay with your dad?” She glanced over at Roy’s shaking form, frowning. James shook his head, crying. “Ok,” she said. “I’m Annie, by the way.”

Another medic tried to speak with Roy. “Can you tell us what happened..?” He asked, moving aside as the other two took Riza out of the room. James watched, but made no attempt to follow them.

Roy swallowed thickly, sighing. He explained everything, starting from when Riza had first fallen ill, and the medic took notes on his clipboard, his expression pained. James walked over to his father, sitting next to him. He’d stopped crying, and just stared at Roy.

“J-James...hey...I’m sorry for yelling…”

“What have we just walked into...?” Annie asked, her voice soft.

James wrapped his arms around Roy, silent as the elder hugged him back. He buried his face in his son’s hair, anguished. “I'm so sorry...I'm so fucking sorry...you had to see that...g-god…”

“Sir? Will you be able to come with us? To the hospital? I think your hand is broken...sir? I'm afraid I don't know your name…” Annie trailed off, uncomfortable. James was silent, looking curiously as Roy glanced at his hand.

“Oh. Yeah, you’re probably right,” he admitted. “It’s General Roy Mustang,” he said, answering her question.

Annie gasped a little, surprised. “You're Roy Mustang? The Flame Alchemist?” Roy glared at her, and she felt a stab of fear.

“Yes. I am. Is there a problem with that?"

“Oh, no! Of course not...I’m sorry. I should’ve realized…” Annie cowered slightly, and Roy huffed. He stood up, taking James into his arm.

“Come on, kiddo. Let’s get your brother and go,” Roy said. He cringed as pain shot through his hand, but walked into Emmett and James’s bedroom anyways, picking up the baby with his free hand and following Annie to the ambulance.

*

Inside the ambulance, Roy sat on the bench with Emmett in his arms and James sitting to his right. He sighed, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

“There’s not much I can do from here. We’ll have to wait until we get to the hospital,” Annie said, watching the family sympathetically.

“Right,” Roy said. He laughed harshly, frightening James.

“...Sir? Why are you laughing?” Annie asked, nervous.

“Daddy..?” James watched his father with wide eyes. Roy chuckled grimly, no mirth in his eyes as he did so.

“It's just...this may literally be the worst...heheh...fucking day of my life…” Scrubbing at his face with broken fingers, he continued. “It's funny...I thought Hughes's funeral had that spot...And now I've lost my Queen. What a crappy day.” He sighed, feeling the sting of tears but unable to dry anymore. “I-I've really lost everything now…”

James’s eyebrows furrowed. “Not us,” he said, voice hesitant.

Roy’s eyes widened as he looked over at the toddler, realizing what he’d just said. “Oh, god...I-I- how could I...James…”

Annie frowned. “Sir...you really should calm down...your body can't handle the stress…”

“Daddy..?” James pulled away, frightened as Roy covered his face with his bloodied fingers, hyperventilating.

“F-fuck...I-I can't live like t-this…I-I’m sorry, J-James-” He keeled over, body going limp.

“Daddy!” James cried, and Annie jumped over, checking his pulse. With a sigh, she hefted Roy up into a sitting position.

“He's alright, kid,” she sighed. “Just fainted. Told him he needed to calm down,” Annie explained. Nodding, James carefully took Emmett from his father’s arms, rocking the child back to sleep. Annie watched with mild interest as she lifted Roy and moved him to the empty stretcher hooking him up to the basics. “This should keep him stabilized for now,” she explained.

“Will Daddy be okay, miss?” James asked, eyes wide with fear. Annie nodded solemnly.

“Yeah. He’ll be alright. It will take a long time for him to get better, and he probably won’t ever be normal again...but he’ll make it.” She smiled softly. “They always do.”

James nodded, silent and not really comprehending what was being said. The ambulance came to a stop.

“Alright, it’s time to get out. I’ll make sure you two are close to your father, alright? He’ll likely need a little surgery and probably won’t wake up until tomorrow.” Annie smiled, opening the doors. The men waiting took the stretcher down and Annie helped James out of the vehicle, walking him into the hospital.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t put any notes in the first couple chapters because I felt it wasn’t right. Anyway, Riza had Cystic fibrosis. Not the nicest thing in the world, but it fits what they showed her father suffering pretty well. The disease wasn’t recognized until the 1930’s, which is why the doctors didn’t even know what it was.
> 
> This is as far as I have written on this story, though there were a good two-three more chapters I had roleplayed with my old friend- if anyone's interested in the transcripts of those I can post them but I'm not inclined to translate the rest of it into prose form.


End file.
